


情迷外滩系列

by orphan_account



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 外滩伉俪 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 一些流浪的小文
Relationships: 郑云龙/刘令飞
Kudos: 4





	1. 夜半歌声系列之WATERLOO

夜半歌声系列

配对：龙飞，我觉得无差

分级：G

郑云龙说过自己没有听过摇滚，刘令飞觉得这肯定是偏见，一个人活了这么久不可能没听过摇滚。再不济你也会唱几句hey jude或者we are the champion。

郑云龙说：“什么？那个也是摇滚吗？”

刘令飞知道这果然就是偏见。

其实郑云龙说得很对，摇滚乐里浓重的情感和爆发的自我使人着了魔。当摇滚温柔起来，那种铺天盖地的情绪会像海浪一样淹没你，你就像是溺水的人，肺里充斥着音乐。

那天晚上刘令飞带着他了解了一大堆乐队，最起码要把摇滚年代里有的课给补了，还有的没的说了一大堆小八卦。

“这些歌回去都听听，相同风格的，都是金曲。”分别时刘令飞再三嘱咐，“要听啊，记得回我。”

郑云龙一一应下了，回去一首一首慢慢听，每听一首都认真回复感想，虽然大部分是：“这首好听”“这首真tm刺激”“好嗨昂”，刘令飞也基本上每条必回，感叹号和语音都带着一股高亢的喜悦之情。

听着听着，他忽然又发了一首歌过来，郑云龙问，这也是要补的课吗？

刘令飞那边来来回回“对方正在输入”了几次，发来条语音。

“这首，嗯，你听就是。”

郑云龙没什么好反对的，打开了播放软件。

《You're My Waterloo》

他从开头看到歌词就笑了，刚想回去怼刘令飞，就再次被歌曲吸引了注意，他能感受到这是一首对另一个人对话的歌，歌词实在是太具体化了。  
  
一曲完毕，他知道刘令飞一定还在等他的回复，他删删改改想了半天，发了一句。

“You're my theatre.”

过了几分钟，那边回了一句。

“I'll be your Calvary. ”

然后很快又跟了个墨镜表情，并且骂他肉麻。

“我艹你真他妈的肉麻。”这是一条表演了呕吐的语音。

郑云龙大笑出声，告诉他直接回歌词是耍赖，自己要睡了，那边愤愤不平地表示自己还要润色歌词祝他老年生活愉快。  
  
“早点休息”他发了这条过去，关掉房间的灯，把歌曲设置为单曲循环播放  
  
_And you're my Waterloo_  
 _I'll be your Stanley Park_  
 _Well I'm so glad we know just what to do_  
 _And no one's left stumbling around_  
 _Tumbling around_  
 _Fumbling around in the dark_  
 _Always in the dark_  
 _You're my Waterloo_  
 _I'll be your Calvary_  
 _Well I'm so glad we know just what to do_  
 _And everyone is gonna be happy_

（完）


	2. 夜半歌声系列之加州旅馆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实是接在一篇文后面的，不过就算没有看上文也没关系

配对：龙飞，无差？

分级:PG-13（粗口）

七月底的闷热让人有点昏昏欲睡，郑云龙快速钻进车里，车内被太阳蒸得更加闷，像是一个蒸炉。

即使来上海十个年头了他还是不能习惯这种掐着你喉咙一般的热度，十年前的刚来到这座城市的他就觉得无法接受了，更不用说是现在为了演出而保持着一身肌肉的他，随便动一动便出了一身汗湿透衬衫。

他本来这时候该已经出发前往剧院了，但是今天似乎是起床的时候把脑子忘在枕头上了，他大概为了拿东西来来回回上下楼了三趟有余。一看时间，开过去正好踩点开始彩排。

他拧开水瓶喝了一口苏打水，夏天就该喝冰镇的。一股凉意一下子直击他的脑袋，甚至冷得有点疼。他长出了一口气，发动汽车打开冷气，驶向排练的地点。

车载广播里正好是经典音乐回顾的频道，郑云龙听了几句，是老鹰乐队的加州旅馆，他熟悉得很。

他吹着冷气，跟着主唱哼唱着，然而就在路过一道监控摄像的时候，摄像头似乎抓拍到了什么违规行为，一道闪光灯晃在他的眼睛上。

“我操。”他庆幸这个下午路上车少，不然就刚才那一下他可以马上登上社会新闻头条了。“知名音乐剧演员郑云龙驾车毁坏绿化带”。

调整了一下心态他又平稳地继续自己的路程，可能是刚刚被晃一下难受得慌，他总觉得头有点昏昏沉沉，这种迷糊感到他来到排练室外时还一直持续着。隔着一扇门，加州旅馆的旋律从里头隐隐约约地传来，可能是哪个乐手在放，他闻到一股非常熟悉的香味，但是一时无法辨明曾经是从哪里接触过。香气源自于排练室，他一边嘀咕着谁今天喷了这么浓的香水一边推开了门。

门里吵闹的人群一下子安静了，所有人齐刷刷转过头看向他。

香味消失在空气里。

郑云龙不敢置信地看着这批人，门里的人他再熟悉不过了，是他的同事们没错，但他们不是他这部戏的同事，甚至他们看着也不像他所认识的同事该有的样子，他们看着，像是一夜之间年轻了近十岁。

这是摇滚年代的剧组。

郑云龙有种夺门而逃的冲动，他在心里绝望地祈祷，他曾经在月余前遇到过一次短暂的神迹，而那个晚上他流着泪醒来，失魂落魄了一整天，被导演批了个狗血淋头。他希望这次不要再是神的恶作剧。如果这是个恶作剧的话，就让他马上离开吧。他身上探向背后的门把，却被滚烫的门把吓得缩回了手。

空气里短暂的寂静吸引了郑云龙此刻最想又最不想见到的人的注意力。

“哟，大龙来了。”熟悉的声音被他的大脑辨认出来。那是摇滚年代的制作人兼主角——刘令飞，也是他的前男友，自分手以后五年再没见到过的人。

郑云龙抬头望向声源，那个人烫着一头羊毛卷，手里握着吉他似乎在调音，坐在那里对着他笑，背后的镜子里照射出自己的脸，那是快十年前的自己。

“你这个发型难看爆了。”

他听见自己这么说，嘴角不自觉笑出了个傻乎乎的弧度，却再也无法抑制地让眼泪跑出眼眶。

“哎哎哎？”刘令飞惊了，他放下吉他快步走过来，“没这么夸张吧，这个发型丑哭你了？”

等他走近时，郑云龙忽然伸手把他紧紧抱在怀里，背后看戏的人群发出了几声口哨和脏话，然后他们开始刻意忙活自己的事情不再关注他俩了。

“没有没有，”他低头把鼻子埋在刘令飞的颈窝，那股熟悉的香气飘进了他的鼻腔。他想起来了，这种香气确实是以前在他身上经常闻到的。“路上过来的时候被沙子进了眼睛，就刚刚进门前才把眼泪挤出来。”

“哦...”刘令飞肯定是不信这个答案的，但是他知道追根问底也没用，还不如花这个时间在排练上，真有事下班了再说。“那，我这个头发真的丑爆了？”

郑云龙本来抱着人不肯放手，听了这句话笑出声，“没有，挺好看的，很摇滚。”

刘令飞隔着厚衣服掐了掐他腰上的软肉，示意他放手。郑云龙这时候才发现他的夏装在进这个门的时候变成了厚实的冬装。

这是梦吗？他想。

但就算是在梦里，该工作满的时间还是得工作，郑云龙十分庆幸剧组排练工作还在练歌的阶段，他这十年也没少听摇滚，这几首金曲更是驾轻就熟，如果要排走位估计他会被令飞和子萱嘲讽一天。

他死皮赖脸地黏在刘令飞身边练歌，幸好这不耽误排练，最多就是收了几个来自女生们的揶揄眼神和兄弟们的嘘声。

郑云龙兢兢业业在刘令飞的陪伴下练了一下午的摇滚年代，他也不能理解自己，如果这是梦的话，为什么要在梦里这么认真地练歌。但是这万一是现实世界，他不能消极怠工。

排练在晚上十点准时结束，第二天是休息日，刘令飞邀请他去酒吧坐一坐。他们来到了排练室外不远的一间小酒吧，昏暗的灯光和狭小的空间。

郑云龙不记得这个地方有个这样的酒吧，正如他不记得当年有过这样的排练日一般。

“有没有烈酒？”郑云龙问，酒保点头，问他要哪款，刘令飞打断他的话，随后点了两瓶青岛，“还要排练，要护嗓。”

郑云龙笑他说护嗓还带他来酒吧，刘令飞开始表达不满：“这不是看你今天状态不对，来喝个酒。”

他们在角落昏暗的小沙发上坐下，郑云龙一开始闷着喝酒没有说话，他快速喝掉了半瓶，然后转头死死地盯着刘令飞。

令飞也不说话，他一口一口慢慢地喝着杯中酒，晃动手腕看玻璃杯内澄黄色液体在微光中闪耀。

“你不问我？”郑云龙开口。

“有什么好问的，”刘令飞看向他，“你要说的时候会说的。”

郑云龙猛地把手中酒杯放在桌上凑上去吻这双他肖想了一个下午，不，肖想了五年的唇，多少次午夜梦回里他一遍遍回顾这双唇的滋味，到最后他甚至不清楚他对这嘴唇和这嘴唇主人的梦是真实这样曾经感受过的，还是投射了他的幻想的。

突然的冲击让刘令飞没有准备，牙齿磕破了嘴唇，一股血腥味混杂着麦芽酒的甘甜在俩人唇齿间传递。

“操，你有病啊？”俩人分开后令飞骂道，伸出舌尖去舔嘴唇上的伤口。

郑云龙只是说了一句：“有血，你是真的。”

“废话。”刘令飞对这句话摸不着头脑，他白了他一眼。

“你不是想知道吗？”郑云龙问他。

“我没兴趣。”刘令飞喝了一口酒，皱着眉头咽了下去，“你想说就说。”

郑云龙转回视线，将杯子满上，他端起酒杯沉思了一会儿。

“你先别反驳，听我把话说完。”他叹气，这些事情终究还是要说出来，他瞒过一次，这次却是瞒不过去。

他把自己如何从十年后来，这十年发生了什么，他们的分手与默契地断绝来往一五一十地徐徐道来。

刘令飞并没有插话，他只是听着他叙述，慢慢地喝酒。

“你觉得你能留下来吗？”最后他这么问他，郑云龙摇头，说自己不知道，但是冥冥之中他知道这一切都在自己手上掌握。

“那你想留下来还是想回去？”令飞这么问他。

“我想...”郑云龙想说自己当然想留下，他看着眼前的刘令飞，熟悉又陌生，意气风发却对着他收起了锋芒，一头蓬松的长卷毛顺着他脑袋的晃动而滑下，看向他的眼睛里闪动着温柔，这是属于十年前的郑云龙的刘令飞。

他们曾经搞砸过一切，因为各种各样的事而选择了分手，在各自人生的旅途上越走越远，他的未来不应该在过去，而是在未来，即使这个过去不知道是不是一个幻境。

“我想回去。”

吉他的琴弦拨动。

“welcome to the hotel california”

被他忽视已久的酒吧音乐音量似乎忽然变大了。

“你会回去找回我吗？”刘令飞问他。

“我会。”

“我觉得我会想你。”

“也许吧。”

郑云龙苦笑着，他把酒杯里的最后一滴酒喝完，两瓶青岛的空瓶子立在桌上。

俩人起身结账后走到门口。

刘令飞上前拥抱他告别，他深吸一口这种熟悉的香气，把眼泪擦在了令飞的衣服上。

“Bye-bye？”刘令飞抬手跟他道别。

“Bye-bye.”郑云龙也朝他挥手，随即转身开门踏出，一片光亮。

他进门的一瞬间，门里吵闹的人群一下子安静了，所有人齐刷刷转过头看向他。

他感受着冷气吹在自己的脸和裸露的手臂上。

“抱歉，好像有点来迟了。”郑云龙向剧组成员们打招呼，然后飞快的跑到一边把自己的东西放好。

他摸出手机，没有再犹豫，也不管纽约时间大概是凌晨一点，尽管凌晨一点那人很大几率是醒着的。

他点开那个置顶已久的对话框，历史信息是空的，过往早在手机的辗转中丢失了。他编辑了一条信息发过去。

“我好想你” 


	3. 山崎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于山崎与感冒

warning：偏龙飞

''你没得喝，我就来帮你喝了。''

郑云龙气得很，眼前这个人笑得开心，炫耀式地晃了晃手上那杯在暖光下更加有些金黄色璀璨的酒液，和他的领带夹一个颜色。一头黑色卷发乱糟糟地耷拉着，发丝蜷在眼周，那双眼睛带着揶揄。他眼角有点红，脸颊也有点红，郑云龙想，可能是这个店里的热气打得有点高了，也可能是刚刚大家取笑了他一轮他有些面子上挂不住。

''去你的，''他骂道，拿着自己案前的凉白开喝了一口。

但是山崎他是不会放弃的，好端端的梦中情酒都放在面前了还没得喝真的越想觉得自己可怜。眼看着两瓶酒见了底，周围的人玩手机的聊天的瘫倒的，杯子里干干净净。

刘令飞用手肘撞他，举起杯子和他干杯，作势要喝完这最后一口山崎。

他握住了那只拿着杯子的手。

''侬做撒？''刘令飞向身侧撤手，挺着身子护食。

''喝酒。''郑云龙说，迎着他为了护酒凑过来的那颗卷毛头亲了上去，顺利撬开牙关捞一圈就走。

''操，''刘令飞稍稍后移，眼神慌乱地借着刘海的遮掩看了一圈周围，''操，你疯了？''

''不喝白不喝。''他说，舔了舔嘴喝一口凉白开，隔着玻璃杯他看见有人对着他做鬼脸摇头。

''比我想的还好喝。''他又不轻不重地说了句。

身边那人听后抬头把酒液一饮而尽。


	4. ROCK OF WHAT？瞎几把摇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是放飞自我向的滚年音乐剧（吐槽向）同人。
> 
> 🔥片段灭文流派

你们以为这样就结束了吗？

那是百老汇合家欢音乐剧，可这不是，宝贝。

这是个该死的摇滚音乐剧！虽然它是个该死的娘兮兮的音乐剧！就是在二十人的剧组里打一闷棍能打到三十个基佬的音乐剧！但是，嘿，朋友们，看看前缀，摇滚！

摇滚是什么？

就是在这个舞台上没法过审的东西，伙计们。

只有傻子才会相信这种狗屎白痴编剧写的故事，就像Drew是个纯真摇滚追梦青年，当他追到一个辣妹，发现辣妹和他的偶像在一夜情，他会怎么做？

哦，去你的吃醋，我的天，你们这些直……性子的人！

那可是你的偶像，花个几千美金摸一把都觉得值让你死去活来的偶像！看到你的偶像和你的马子搞一起，这时候一个摇滚青年应该酷酷地敲开门，或许应该靠在门框上秀出肌肉，对你的偶像说，“嘿，老兄，你搞的是我的妹子？”

而一个摇滚巨星才不管这是谁的妹子，毕竟Stacee上过大哥的妹子……还是妹子的大哥？哎呀反正就是上过很多人，上一个妹子很不错，上一个别人的妹子这更刺激！

因此他会懒洋洋地看过去，然后从喉咙里拖出一句……

“所以？”

“所以！你！搞了！我的！妹子！”

是的！Drew虽然摇滚，但他还是个纯真青年，哎呦呦你看看这跳脚的样子……

“不然呢？我搞你吗？”Stacee转身站起来，把手里提着的皮带松开，扣带砸在地上发出脆响。他吸了一口烟，裤子随着脚步的移动下滑卡在髋部。他抬手擦着Drew的左耳撑在墙上，将他困在自己的手臂和门框之间的空间里，左手食指中指夹着香烟，大拇指抚过男青年的嘴角，他恶意地把烟吐到了Drew的脸上。

“我之前见过你，就在酒吧里，你说你是我的迷弟……”Stacee打量着他，“怎么样，提议有效，我觉得搞你也不错。”

“混蛋！”尖利的女声响起，想必是暂时被遗忘的Sherrie。她简单地理了下头发，拉好衣服，几大步跨到门口，震怒道，“Stacee！你这个烂人，我还以为你是真的喜欢我！我恨你！还有你！Drew！我们是——普！通！朋！友！”

“哦，我是真的喜欢你，Rachel……”

“我是Sherrie！”

红色小姐带着红色的气团冲出门去。

“操你们的吧！”


	5. 变''身''怪医 ABO JNH/JNH （坑）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者没有任何历史和地理常识。所以选择疯狂架空。
> 
> 整个世界都是架空的请注意！！  
>  人物扁平化预警。
> 
> 郑JNH/刘JNH（斜线前后有意义）

序

这件事情发生在19世纪的伦敦，英国的首都，这是一个你所不熟悉的世界，该从哪说起好呢？

一个故事需要有人物地点时间，就让我们来看看这个故事的主人公——两位亨利杰克医学博士。

没错，是两位。

一位生于没落的贵族家庭，顶着一个空无飘渺的爵士名头，虽小有积蓄，但为了自己的科研经费，他每日在医院里兢兢业业地干活赚钱，身高5'8，但是他的简历上都写5'9，不过穿上鞋子也没人在意这种细节了，为了方便，我们叫他亨利。

一位是新兴富商的小儿子，没有经商的兴趣，平日爱好特长助人为乐，长大后把家业的继承丢给哥哥，在一家不错的医院里工作，因为经常救济路上的患者，公司分红都花这上面了，日常靠着工资度日，但是因为要做研究显得手头拘谨，忘记提了，他身高6'1，下文里用杰克代称他。

1

故事的一切起源于这个万恶的世界，这个故事与我们熟悉的《杰克与海德》不同，这里的亨利杰克博士不研究精神病，他们研究——内分泌。

那个时候人们还搞不定糖尿病和各种甲状腺的病，他们这群做内分泌的，事实上研究的是信息素调节和性别分化，于是一开始大家叫他们“那群搞生殖分化的”，他们觉得不好听，表示信息素是垂体分泌的，要叫我们内分泌，久而久之这个名号就广为使用，好听且格调高。

后世的生殖医学科读到这段史实的时候表示强烈谴责。

亨利杰克们的日常工作路径就是接诊，给没有伴侣且要发丨情的alpha提供omega信息素安慰剂，检测调整孕期omega的激素，以及劝走想要提前知道孩子的性别分化的家长们——“哦不，先生，我们真的没法知道您孩子的性别，不如您去问问我们的父？”

这真是相当赚钱的行当。

不得不说在整体医学水平落后的时代里，“生产”果然是第一驱动力，“内分泌”科的整体医疗概念和技术领先了同期别的学科整整五十年。然而即使如此，抑制omega发丨情被教会视为违背神明的罪，违背天性，抑制omega发丨情与堕胎同罪，与此同时，抑制alpha的信息素也被认为与阉割同等地位。因此相关研究一直不被批准。

开头提到的两位博士的清贫日子，正是因为这项不被批准的研究而造成的。

杰克博士是方圆百里的公认好人，他因听到贫民窟的omega因发丨情后无法找到安全的庇护所而被强丨暴的新闻，悲痛不已下定决心要研究信息素的掩盖与抑制。

而亨利博士，本着想一针把精虫上脑的alpha都打萎和将omega从这种不可理喻的生理期解放出来的精神，正在这条路上奋勇直前。

2

两位亨利杰克博士是旧相识了，自从三年前在伦敦“内分泌”年会上杰克博士和亨利博士同时上台领奖的乌龙以后，这两位同名同姓之人进行了友好的沟通往来，在休假日时常相互登门拜访，但是碍于社会习俗，他们每次会面都要请求已经结合的Alpha好友约翰先生陪同前往。

约翰不止一次对于这种无意义的浪费时间的行为进行了抗议，并且多次指出：“你们俩真是太恶心了，怎么会有Alpha和Omega像你们这样子磨磨唧唧的，赶紧结合一了百了。”

亨利和杰克博士万分痛惜地感叹怎么连约翰都无法理解他们之间这种纯洁的感情，这种对着促进社会进步有着相同志向的革命友谊，总是容易被人们曲解。

不过即使是知己好友，在自己偷偷犯法的时候，出于保护自己保护他人的考虑，两位博士并没有向对方透露自己的科研内容。

“我最近在收集高龄男omega的孕期数据。”亨利是这么说的。

“这简直是太棒了，我来帮你一起收集吧，数据多了可靠性也高！”杰克热情回应。

“真的吗？以后说不定我们的名字会一起留在教科书上！”

那就希望学生们能搞清楚亨利杰克是两个人正如沃森克里克是两个人一样吧……

总而言之，亨利给自己凭空开了一个新的题，而杰克也空降大任，每个周末他们都以交流数据为名拉上约翰在其中一人的家中聚餐，并且在餐后两人会消失在书房里。

“我们去统计数据了，你在外边等一会儿吧。”他们每次都这么说。

而约翰先生会在此时默默起身回府，并且思考自己过来的意义到底何在——因为亨利和杰克从来不会问他：“你去哪了？”他也不想知道他俩到底什么时候散会。

真是可有可无的社会风俗桎梏啊。

杰克平日里便不怎么会散发自己的信息素，不像大街上的alpha那样带着浓重的气息大摇大摆，人走了十分钟信息素犹存。他身上除了干净的衣物皂香，便是隐隐约约的檀木和佛手柑的味道。而亨利作为omega，自从在分化后的第一天在公学里被一群贵族公子追在燕尾服后头绕校狂奔三圈起，不仅仅在外随时随地收敛信息素，甚至会喷上大量的古龙水去干扰他人的嗅觉，基本上所有的朋友都不知道他的信息素是什么味道，除了杰克。

杰克不知道那是信息素。

那是一个风和日丽……哦，伦敦不会有这种日子，那是一个没有下雨太阳也依旧安稳躲在云层后的普通的一天。杰克应邀前往亨利的书房，与往常一样把约翰留在了餐厅自生自灭。

“好几天没开窗散气了，这几天都下雨。”亨利一边推开门一边碎碎念道，“希望你不要介意里边空气不新鲜。”

而顺着进屋的动作，闯入杰克鼻腔的是一阵玫瑰花香，不是浓到刺鼻，但也足够有存在感。“我知道你喜欢花儿，但是……你这是，之前在书房里堆满了花儿吗？”他问。

亨利用看傻子的眼神看了他一眼，“当然不是，你在说什么？”

杰克摸了摸鼻子，快速结束了这个话题转而拿起桌上的实验记录本。“就是夸你房间还蛮香的，有种玫瑰花的气味，可能你的管家偷偷来清扫过了。”

亨利皱着眉头看了他一眼，随即接过笔记本，眉头舒展开来带着笑问他给他带来了什么新的数据。

那个下午一如既往地祥和快乐，除了管家先生有点担心杰克博士的鼻子或者脑子是不是有点问题。

“请问您用的是什么香薰，留香很久，今天我呆了一下午发现那香味不仅仅没有散开，反而浓了不少。”

“杰克博士，我不是很明白你在说什么？”管家这么回答道 。

杰克挠挠头，一双大眼睛里满是疑惑，深吸了一口气以后微笑着说，“算了，不多叨扰了。毕竟每个宅子都有自己的秘密。”

管家先生送他出门，摇着头进了屋子。


	6. 休息日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写于2018年末
> 
> 配对：龙飞！！龙飞！！别误入！…
> 
> 分级：15禁？（直白用词和粗口注意）

郑云龙打开门的时候是深夜时分，楼道灯透过敞开的大门照入黑暗的室内。他等待了一会去适应黑暗，小心翼翼地把钥匙放在一个软垫上换上拖鞋，裹着羽绒服挪到了卧室。

卧室的门是虚掩着的，暖风顺着门缝往外溜。他在门外把羽绒服脱了挂手上，慢慢推门进去。

“来啦。”床头传来一声招呼。郑云龙顺着声音抬头，看见刘令飞靠着床板盘着腿玩手机，床头柜上亮着一盏昏暗的小夜灯。

“你醒着啊？”郑云龙不知道自己为什么要压低音量说话，“怎么不把灯打开，我以为你睡着。”

“要睡了。”刘令飞说，他把被子一掀盖住腿，整个人向下滑进被子里稳稳当当地躺在那里露出两只手玩手机。“好不容易放个一两天假我要睡个够本。”

“我也想休息，唉……”郑云龙把羽绒服挂在椅背上，走到床边盘腿坐着。“明儿还要赶飞机。”

“早上？”

“对，录节目。”

“我操，”刘令飞低声骂了一句，没了心思玩，把手机锁屏放到旁边，“就休息这几天啊？我们这才碰面呢。”

“我这不是昨天就放假了嘛，谁叫你还在海安。”

“忙得很啊，大明星。”刘令飞撑起上半身面对郑云龙，抬了下左手示意他靠过去。“那你是不是看不了我的剧了啊？”

“你他妈的才大明星。”这下轮到郑云龙骂了，“逮着劲损我呢？”他顺着指示凑近了，在旁边侧躺下，就着小夜灯看着刘令飞的脸，真的是有一俩个月没见着了，这张脸又变得有点不一样。昨天白夜行预演刚结束，这段时间他一直有保持剃胡子来维持角色状态，没了一茬茬乱糟糟的胡子的掩盖，这张脸倒是一下子重返青春，配着一头蓬松短卷发就看着像个二十多岁的小青年。他眯着眼笑意盈盈地瞧了几个来回，然后猛地消灭了双唇之间最后的距离。

刘令飞是被他偷袭惯了，只吓了一秒就懒洋洋地回吻了起来。先是唇贴唇的缓慢摩擦，似乎在重新摸索和试探。确认了是熟悉的人和久违的触感，俩人没矜持几下就迫不及待地伸出了舌尖往对方嘴里勾，彼此之间也不搞什么欲拒还迎，对于''入侵者''是很大方地放下了防御。郑云龙的呼气中带着室外的冷风与刘令飞的呼吸相容，冰冷的鼻尖和温热的皮肤相遇，发丝缠绕着手指，指腹摸索着皮肤，四肢隔着一层被子交叠。

老实是不可能老实的，都是成年人了，许久没见就算心里没点想法生理也会有点想法。郑云龙也没想着克制，没亲热个几下右手就贴着被子往对方下三路探。

结果刘令飞马上按住了他的手，别过头拉开距离有些不敢相信地看着他。

“你要做？”

“干嘛不做？”他把玩起了刘令飞的手指，蹭着他的耳朵说话恶意勾引，“好久没做了，你不想？”

“……”，说不想是骗自己，就刚刚那一下他就已经硬了。“你明天要赶飞机，最近也没睡好总得休息一下，我明天也还得排练。”

“我们就用手，好不好。”

刘令飞没回答，抽回了手抬头继续了刚才的热吻，这回的亲热目的明确，怎么撩怎么挑逗怎么来。他们故意发出更大的接吻声，用手和腿去摩擦对方包在裤子里兴奋不已的性器。

“我操。”

当郑云龙把刘令飞衣服扒下来的时候他忍不住感叹了一声，“你这胸是真他妈的大。”

“我这是胸肌！”刘令飞扯了扯正埋在自己胸口的脑袋的头发，没有用力。

“行，又大又白的胸肌。”郑云龙笑着说，不仅上嘴又咬又舔还上手揉了一把。

“册那。”刘令飞一巴掌糊在他的肩膀，清脆的响声，打起来倒是不痛，“你信不信我揍你丫的。赶紧做完睡了！”

那晚他们并没有按照原计划搞个手活儿完事，他故意射在刘令飞的胸口，结果俩人在洗澡的时候又忍不住来了个腿交，最后真正躺下来都快两三点了。

“丧心病狂。”刘令飞陷在被子里合眼叹道，“玩物丧志。”

“你他妈，放……放个假千里迢迢来打炮。”

郑云龙从背后环抱住他，手无意识地去摸索触感良好的肌肉，虽然刘令飞健身而他不健身，但是骨架摆在那里，抱起来竟然非常合适。冬天，肌肉，完美的暖炉。

“那我下次工作期间找你打炮？”

“你好睡觉了，明天别起不来。”

郑云龙收紧了怀抱，探过去亲了一口耳尖后靠着头睡下了，休息日虽美妙，可是实在太短。

清晨他早早地被闹钟震醒，艰难地把自己从被窝与爱人的世界里扒出来，伴着一声睡意含糊的“下次见”提着行李踏上了去机场的路，成年人为自己的事业打拼，聚少离多的日子总是会多而不会少，这条路又能同行多远呢，爱的时候就往死里爱吧。

  


  


……

**Author's Note:**

> 不舍得让作品完全消失，就在这里留存吧


End file.
